Les Ramens Magiques
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Hinata tente désespérément de faire succomber Naruto à son charme en lui préparant un plat de ramens magiques, contenant un filtre d'amour.


**Titre : Les Ramens Magiques**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : OS**

**Rated : M**

**Univers : Naruto**

**Couple : Naruto/Sasuke**

**Résumé : Hinata tente désespérément de faire succomber Naruto à son charme en lui préparant un plat de ramens magiques, contenant un philtre d'amour. Malheureusement (pour Hinata, pas pour nous hein ^^), il ne fait effet que sur la première personne que Naruto va croiser, et je vous le donne dans le mile, c'est Sasuke =)**

**Disclammer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur qui a un nom épouvantable et que donc, mon petit cerveau de fouine, n'arrive pas à retenir.**

**Situation : Dans les Shippunden, c'est-à-dire qu'ils sont tous grands et beaux et que Saï est là, mais, en imaginant que Sasu soit jamais partis ^^**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74.**

* * *

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, Hinata n'est pas timide. Si elle sourit bêtement et rougit devant Naruto, c'est simplement parce que cette fille est une nympho. Depuis l'école des ninjas, Ino et Sakura se demandaient pourquoi cette fille super timide ne parlait jamais et ne faisait que rougir les yeux dans le vague (déjà qu'ils sont blancs, ça aide vraiment pas). Au fil des soirées pyjamas, les trois ninjas sont devenus très proches et très amies. Depuis, elles sont toutes les trois passés au niveau de chuunins. Depuis quelques mois, elles fréquentent également Tenten, qui est en équipe avec Neji, le cousin de Hina et Lee. Les quatre filles sont devenues les meilleurs amies du monde. Depuis peu, elles sont toutes en couple, sauf Hina. Ino sort avec Chouji, Sakura avec Saï et Tenten avec Kiba.

C'est à l'issue de cela que Hinata a expliqué son problème : Elle était totalement obsédée par le sexe et son fantasme ultime n'est autre que Naruto (ça elles avaient deviné). Mais le problème, ce n'était une prétendue timidité, mais les pensées obscènes qui l'assaillaient sans cesse, et surtout lorsque le beau blond était aux alentours.

Lors d'une soirée entre filles, Sakura, Ino et Tenten proposèrent un plan machiavélique à Hinata pour se faire Naruto. Sakura qui était ninja médical et Ino spécialiste des fleurs, avaient concocté avec l'aide de Tenten pour le matériel, un philtre d'amour très puissant. A effet momentané, la personne qui le buvait succombait de désir pour la première personne à le/la croiser.

Ce plan plut énormément à Hinata qui s'imaginait déjà une folle nuit d'amour avec Naruto.

* * *

Un soir, Hinata attendit l'absence de Sasuke, parti en mission, pour tendre son piège à Naruto. C'était une question de sécurité nationale dans tout le pays des ninja puisque tout le monde, sauf Naruto évidemment qui ne comprenait jamais rien, SAVAIT et avait bien imprimé que Naruto appartenait à Sasuke.

Depuis l'académie, Sasuke avait jeté son dévolu sur Naruto. Oh mais je vois d'ici ce que vous pensez, et NON au grand NON, il ne l'aimait pas. Au contraire, il s'était donné comme mission secondaire, la première étant de zigouiller Itachi rappelons le, de pourrir la vie de Naruto, ce crétin qui lui gâchait toujours tout. Donc personne ne pouvait le rendre heureux sous peine de grande remontrance - la mort par décapitation - administrée par Sasuke.

Naruto était connu pour son imbécilité, c'était sûr, mais particulièrement à l'encontre du pauvre Sasuke qui était toujours victime de ses maladresses, blagues, inaptitudes, de toutes ces conneries en fait. Et double malheur, monsieur « je n'ai pas de famille » avait décidé que lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, serait son meilleur ami, donc sa nounou aux yeux de tout Konoha. Et tripe malheur, Tsunade « la mamie vielle peau », Jiraya « l'ermite pervers » et Kakashi Sensei son disciple le plus dévoué, avaient décidé que Sasuke avait une influence positive sur le Baka.

Donc depuis l'académie, Sasuke se traine Naruto sur le dos. Partout, tout le temps, pour les missions, la paperasse. C'était l'enfer !

C'est pour cela que la manigance d'Hinata exigeait un Sasuke à l'autre bout du monde. Elle prépara donc un bol de Ramens, le plat préféré de son fantasme sur pattounettes, et y mélangea une bonne grosse dose du philtre d'amour de Saku et Ino, gardant le reste dans une fiole qu'elle posa sur la table. Ensuite, elle téléphona à Naruto, prétextant un problème urgent pour le faire venir et posa le bol de Ramens devant la porte de la résidence Hyuuga. « Rira bien qui rira le dernier » se dit-elle en pensant à la nuit de folie qui se préparait pour elle.

* * *

Naruto était chez lui. Il s'ennuyait, Sasuke était parti en mission. La barbe. Soudain, son téléphone retenti. Hinata. Elle voulait qu'il vienne chez elle, elle avait un gros problème. Chouette pensait-il, un peu de compagnie. Il enfila sa jolie combinaison orange et sorti tout pimpant pour retrouver Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke courait dans la forêt. Il venait de terminer sa mission express sous ordre de Tsunade-obachan de vite revenir surveiller Naruto, sous prétexte qu'elle ne pouvait plus confier cette mission aux quatre anbus qui n'en pouvaient plus du petit monstre.

A bout de nerf, il franchit les portes de Konoha et tomba sur Naruto, marchant les bras croisés derrière la nuque, en direction, OH MON DIEU, de la résidence Hyuuga, autrement dit, LA MORT. Oui, car il était très connu que Hinata croquerait bien une des deux jolies petites fesses de ce Baka (Jolies ? Je débloque ou quoi ?), et également que Neji veillait à la virginité de sa cousine comme Akamaru veillait sur Kiba.

Il décida de suivre Naruto.

* * *

Hinata voyait Naruto approcher de sa résidence à grands pas. Elle en mouillait d'avance. Elle vérifiait que son chien de garde dit Neji n'était pas là. Bien, une partie du philtre ayant servi à combler de bonheur Neji et son amoureux Gaara du Désert pendant toute la nuit. Elle rit en coin. Elle ajusta ses portes-jarretelles, son string et son soutien-gorge de dentelle bleu nuit, assortis à ses cheveux.

* * *

Naruto aperçut soudainement le bol de Ramens, alléchant, n'attendant que lui sur une marche de l'escalier du patio. Il se rua dessus, le dévora et rota de satisfaction.

* * *

A ce moment, tout alla très vite, Hinata sortit en dessous, Naruto lui jeta un bref coup d'œil puis dérapa comme un couillon sur le reste de la sauce, tomba les quatre fer en l'air et aperçut le visage … de Sasuke, déboulant des buissons pour le « sauver ».

Horreur pour Hinata qui rentra se cacher avant que Sasuke ne la voit. La brune appela en urgence Sakura, Ino et Tenten, alors que Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto le regardait avec des yeux de merlans fris.

* * *

La bande des quatre était réunie, les filles étant passées par la porte de derrière. Hinata exposa le problème : Le philtre avait agi sur Sasuke !

Un gloussement général émana de l'assistance. Au bout de trois minutes de délibération, les quatre comparses décidèrent d'observer la suite des événements depuis une cachette …

* * *

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout d'un coup, il avait très envie d'embrasser Sasuke. Ces lèvres douces semblaient l'appeler et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat inconnu. Alors, il décida de l'embrasser. D'un coup, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke en fermant tendrement les yeux.

Ceux de Sasuke étaient, en revanche parfaitement ouverts. Et sa bouche le fut aussi pour hurler BAKA !, mais malheureusement (pour lui mais pas pour nous), cela permit à Naruto d'approfondir le baiser et de glisser sa langue dans la bouche non consentante du brun.

La réaction fut immédiate : quatre rires étouffés provenant de derrière un buisson et un crochet du droit dans la joue de Naruto. Le blond fixait Sasuke sans comprendre, ces lèvres gonflées rougissant comme ses joues sous le coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Aiiiie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasuke-chan ? Se plaignit Naruto en faisant la moue.

-BAAAAKAAAAA ! TEEEEEMEEEE ! Pourquoi tu me roules une pelle là ? Hurla le dit Sasuke-chan, Et pourquoi tu m'appelles Sasuke-chan ? Heiiiin ! Réponds ! Re-hurla-t-il en secouant le blondinet décontenancé.

-Bah, tu es si mignon Sasuke-chan. Et puis j'aime tellement être contre toi, ronronna Naruto en se blottissant entre les bras gesticulants de Sasuke.

-NarutoUzumaki!Éloigne-, articula (c'est relatif) Sasuke entre ses dents. »

Comme si la surdité avait soudainement touchée blondinet, il continua à ronronner sans se préoccuper outre mesure des hurlements de Sasuke. Il tendit les mains pour enlacer le corps du brun qui se débattait pour lui échapper en se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

« Sérieux, c'était super drôle, mais moi je vais dire à Sasuke-kun ce qui se passe, décréta Sakura alors que les autres se bidonnaient encore.

-Ohhhihiii, vas y Saku, on te regarde, Mouahahah, rigola Ino. »

« Ino la truie » pensa Sakura en sortant parler à Sasuke-kun.

* * *

« Saskeeeeee, salua Sakura.

-Ah bah tiens, tu tombes bien toi, débarrasse-moi de lui, maintenant ! Commença à grogner Sasuke.

-Minutes papillon ! (Oui Saku avait reprit de l'assurance depuis qu'elle n'aimait plus Sasuke-kun) Je viens, dans ma grande bonté, t'expliquer ce qui se passe, mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Alors si tu commences à m'agresser je me barre et tu te débrouilles. Et ma vengeance sera terrible.

Sakura faisait peur parfois, pensa Sasuke : - Ok, ok, calme ta joie. Dis moi ce qui lui arrive !

-Et bien, pour une raison qui te restera inconnue, il a avalé un philtre d'amour qui agit sur la première personne à le croiser. Qui fut : Toi, si je ne m'abuse. Donc, (yeux sortant de leurs orbites et mâchoires qui tombent pour Sasuke) il veut coucher avec toi, cela, jusqu'au petit matin. (Voyant qu'il allait répliquer, elle le coupa) Tututute, tais toi. Tu te débrouilles maintenant je m'en vais » Et elle le planta là, avec Naruto roucoulant à ses pieds.

Avant de partir, la rose se retourna brièvement et forma deux sceaux ...

* * *

Sasuke essaya de ne pas hurler, puisque ce n'était pas digne de son rang de réveiller Konoha en pleine nuit. Il prit 2 minutes pour réfléchir. Voila. C'était décidé. Naruto ne semblait pas d'humeur à vouloir le lâcher, et quoi qu'on se dise, Sasuke n'avait pas le cœur à le tabasser et le laisser pour mort devant la résidence Hyuuga. Sans blague, le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se prenait d'une soudaine compassion pour Naruto, et pourquoi ces sharingans activés fixaient sans pouvoir s'en échapper, les prunelles azures du blond. Bizarrement, Sasuke sentait son ventre le brûler et son cœur battre plus vite alors qui attrapait Naruto par la nuque.

Lentement, presque tendrement, il passa son autre main derrière ses genoux et le porta contre lui jusqu'à sa maison. Naruto ronronnait au comble de bonheur en enlaçant le cou du brun. Mais le souffle chaud du blond contre sa gorge assortis aux mots tendres qu'il prononçait, Sasuke sentit un frisson descendre le long de son dos et se perdre à un endroit qui augmentait beaucoup trop de volume à son gout.

Par miracle, il ne rencontra personne en route, et arriva sans encombre, si on peut dire ça, devant la porte de la maison perchée de Naruto. Ne s'embarrassant pas de deux secondes de réflexion qui l'aurait mené à déduire que les clefs de la porte étaient sûrement SUR Naruto, il enfonça la porte.

Il posa délicatement Naruto qui gagatait comme un couillon sur son lit et observa les lieux. Sûr, il était déjà venu raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, mais il se refusait totalement de rentrer. Peut être une façon de garder de la distance et de ne pas s'accrocher ? Nan mais s'accrocher à quoi, à ce Baka ? Putain de conscience, pensa Sasuke.

La maison de Naruto était petite, elle était composé de deux pièces, une pièce cuisine, séjour, salle à manger et chambre à coucher et une salle de bain toilette. Tout était dans un désordre pas permis. Sasuke eu une pulsion et l'écouta.

Alors que Naruto « cuvait » son filtre sur son lit en lançant des je t'aime à tue tête, Sasuke entreprit de RANGER la maison de Naruto. Et oui, pas en mode soubrette de hentaï, mais en relevant ses manches, détachant ses cheveux, retirant ses bandages et protections, et en passant tout de même un tablier pour ne pas trop se salir. Donc, en mode soubrette mâle de yaoi, lança sa conscience. Ta gueule toi, répliqua Sasuke qui avait beaucoup de répartie lorsqu'il faisait le ménage. Au moins, alors qu'il se focalisait sur le rangement, il réfrénait l'envie pulsionnelle qui semblait animer mini-Sasuke à la vue du blond.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'abnégation totale, lorsque le brun tourna les yeux vers le lit, plus de Naruto. Sasuke commença à paniquer. Non pas pour sa sécurité, s'il répétait des choses aux gens. Oui bon d'accord, un peu aussi pour sa sécurité. Sa conscience se bidonnait. Lâcheur pensa Sasuke. Il se demanda ensuite, où un Baka comme Naruto pouvait bien aller. Et là, une déclic ce fit dans sa tête, au toilette bien sur ! Oui ok, le déclic, c'était la chasse d'eau, et alors ?

« -Bakaaaa, tu aurais pu prévenir que tu t'en allais, hurla Sasuke »

Naruto ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Sasuke était en soubrette et pourquoi il semblait ranger sa maison, ni encore pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il le regarda comme une bête curieuse et demanda :

« Euh, Saske, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici en faite ? »

Cela aurait pu faire rire le Uchiha, puisque ça voulait dire que la potion ne faisait plus effet, mais au lieu de ça il hurla encore plus fort :

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un minable, je me suis occupé de toi alors que tu avais bu cette foutue potion, j'ai traversé la ville en te portant, j'ai nettoyé de fond en comble ce qui te sert de logis et pour une fois que je m'inquiète pour toi, tu OSES me demandé ce que je fous là, non mais c'est la meilleure de l'année ! »

Sasuke retira son tablier, ne reprit même pas ses affaires et partit vers la sortie en fulminant. Naruto qui comprenait rien tenta de le rattraper. Non seulement le brun s'était rabaissé à prendre soin de Naruto, mais en plus, les effets de la potion passée, son excitation à lui ne retombait manifestement pas. Ce n'était pas normal tenta-t-il de se répéter inlassablement en courant dans les rues vides du village.

* * *

Mais quelle mouche la piqué celui là encore ? Se demanda le beau blondinet. Il courut après Saske et le rattrapa par la manche. Au moment où une droite allait s'abattre sur son visage, il se colla contre Sasuke pour esquiver. Le contact du corps chaud du brun contre lui, lui remémora la soirée comme un flash. Hinata, les ramens, les bras de Sasuke contre lui, les battements de son coeur alors qu'il le portait, ses fesses se courbant alors qu'il rangeait sa chambre ... Naruto rougit subitement et détourna le regard.

« Saske pars pas. Je me rappelle. Dit timidement Naruto.

Et c'est alors que Sasuke continuait d'avancer, que le blond le retourna d'un mouvement de poignet vers lui et qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

S'attendant à se prendre la raclée du siècle, Naruto fut étonné qu'au lieu de lui démonter la tête, Sasuke se laissa aller et se blottit contre lui.

« -Naruto, j'en peux plus, tu me rends fou, je peux plus te supporter, pleura à moitié le brun.

-Bah pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto »

Évidemment il n'aurait pas du. Il ferma les yeux se préparant à encaisser le coup, mais au lieu de ça encore, Sasuke lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa fougueusement, insinuant sa langue partout où il y avait de l'espace.

« Heu Sasuke, tu fais quoi là », alors que le brun glissait ses mains le long de son torse, palpant la peau du blond à travers sa combinaison orange.

« Naruto, murmura le brun d'un souffle erratique, je te veux ... »

Naruto ne comprit ce qui se passait dans le cerveau de Sasuke et se sentit subitement mal. Sa tête lui tournait et sa gorge était sèche. Les yeux dans le vague, il faillit effondrer dans les bras du brun qui le rattrapa et le souleva à nouveau pour le ramener chez lui.

Une fois la porte verte passée, Sasuke posa Naruto sur son lit et partit lui chercher un verre dans lequel il versa un peu d'eau de sa gourde. Lorsqu'il fut de retour près du blond, Sasuke le vit torse nu, allongé totalement à sa merci, les joues rouges et le visage humide. Chassant toute pensée non conventionnelle de son cerveau, le brun abreuva Naruto doucement et patientait le temps qu'il reprenne ces esprits.

Mais lorsque les yeux azur s'ouvrirent de nouveau, ils étaient de nouveau animés de désir. C'en fut trop pour le brun dont l'érection décida subitement de prendre le contrôle de son cerveau. Il bondit sur le lit et se plaça à cheval sur le blond, lui embrassant chaque parcelle du torse halé qui était à sa portée.

Naruto gémit et lui retira son maillot bleu et son shot blanc, passa la main dans ses cheveux de jais en remuant lascivement des hanches pour accentuer les caresses du brun. Les doigts de Sasuke s'insinuèrent progressivement sous le pantalon du blond et partirent à la découvert de ce corps de damnation. Lentement, il dégagea le membre gonflé de Naruto et le tortura de milles caresses en long vas et vient.

Sasuke grognait d'une façon ravissante et quand Naruto remua pour s'attaquer à son tour à la virilité du brun, il feula d'une manière délicieuse. Le blond ravi ses lèvres encore et encore, en caressant tout ce corps chaud et doux qui se mouvait pour lui. Il attrapa de sa bouche, sa queue dure et raide. Sasuke grognait de plus belle alors que Naruto le suçait profondément, y mettant tout son désir.

Sasuke se sentait perdre pied dans les bras du blond, et cette langue sur son gland l'emportait dans le nirvana. Sans réfléchir, il bouscula Naruto et se mit à quatre pattes devant lui, lui présentant son corps, s'offrant à lui. Naruto enfila doucement un doigt dans l'intimité serrée de son nouvel amant, le faisant feuler encore plus fort. Le blond prépara Sasuke avec douceur, le faisant grogner et se déhancher en rythme avec ses mouvements.

"Naruto, han, baise-moi, criait Sasuke, n'en pouvant plus"

Alors Naruto se positionna derrière lui et rentra délicatement en son brun. Il le pénétra lentement et profondément, remplissant de tout son être la cavité de Sasuke qui n'était que gémissements. Les coups de reins s'accélérèrent, lascifs et profonds, et Naruto attrapa la virilité de Sasuke pour la torturer en rythme.

Entrainé par son plaisir, le blond se retira brutalement et retourna Sasuke pour le positionner au dessus de lui. Le brun s'empala alors sur son Naruto, ses cheveux humides encadrant son visage pâle, lui offrant une vision d'un érotisme dingue. Alors que Sasuke se déhanchait de plus en plus fort sur le blond, animant sa petite boule de nerf, Naruto s'activait à maltraiter sa queue. Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto se contracta et se déversa en Sasuke dans un râle rauque, alors que celui si explosait dans la main du brun.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent à bout de souffle et s'enlacèrent en se séparant doucement. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, les bras l'un dans l'autre, la tête du brun posée sur le torse de blond.

* * *

C'est ainsi que derrière la porte, Ino, Saku, Tenten et Hinata se bidonnaient.

« -Quelle idée géniale que de verser un peu de potion dans la gourde de Sasuke quand tu es allé lui « proposer ton aide » hihi, rit Ino.

-Oui, mais jamais j'aurais pensé que c'était Naruto qui allait reboire la potion et que Sasuke lui succombe en étant net ... conclut Sakura.

-Au moins, on aura bien rigolé se soir, conclut Hinata, même si son blondinet préféré enlaçait Sasuke alors que le soleil se levait. »

* * *

« Sasukee ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais LA, tout NU, contre MOI, hurla Naruto en se réveillant, pensant encore rêver.

-Tu te souviens de la potion ? Rigola Sasuke.

-Oh me dit pas que, …

-Si, il y en avait dans ma gourde quand je t'ai abreuvé pour te rafraichir. Tu t'es littéralement jeté sur moi. Et qui aurais-je été pour refuser les avances d'un futur Hokage ? Se marrait Sasuke. »

Un coup de polochon s'abattit sur le visage du brun alors qu'un hurlement de joie retentissait dans tout Konoha.

* * *

**Reviews =)**


End file.
